


Unexpected, But Welcomed Circumstances

by Budgerigar



Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Older Dipper Pines, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Bill Cipher, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgerigar/pseuds/Budgerigar
Summary: The road trip gang stop for snacks at a gas station.Bill has plans for Dipper that don't involve snacks, rather, he decides to see how many times he can force his Pine Tree to cum.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883014
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	Unexpected, But Welcomed Circumstances

Dipper was comfy and content and didn't want to move one bit. He felt very warm, presumably from Bill's body and the light blanket that was strewn over them. A gentle cool breeze from an open window in the trailer wafted over them pleasingly, a scent of cool night air lingering with the scent of fresh laundered clothes, including Bill's own natural addicting scent.

The position he was in felt different from when he had fallen asleep and he assumed they were in one of the bunk beds. He prayed to whoever that the curtains were drawn shut for privacy. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Laying here with Bill felt almost too perfect. But he enjoyed everything while he could.

He felt pleasantly drowsy yet not enough to fall back asleep yet, that way he could bask in all the wonderful senses. His internal clock told him it was somewhere between one and two o'clock in the morning. Hopefully Mable won't wake him up at six today, he feels he needs to sleep in.

Though, that means he's still gonna have to stay on the trailer for a few more hours with everyone. It's gonna become stuffy real fast. But right now, he let his worries wash away with the soothing sound of Bill breathing and the light sound of the road whipping on by as they drove on.

Dipper breathed in deep, smiled, almost grinning, and let it out, relaxing even further into Bill and the small, but still cozy bed. He felt as his body tingled with warmth and drowsiness, shifting just the tiniest bit so he could wrap an arm around Bill's waist. He pressed his face into the sleeping dream demon's neck and let out another relaxing puff of air through his nose.

As he fell back asleep, he briefly recalled a hand carding through his hair affectionately before lightly dropping to his neck, an action he really appreciated.

***

Bleary chestnut eyes opened, blinking until they were focused again. They came to rest on a particular smiling face. "Bill," cooed Dipper fondly, his voice hoarse and deep from sleep. His demon pat Dipper on the head. "Dipper," his demon responded just as fondly.

A shiver ran though the brunette's body and he had ended up closing his eyes to compose himself.

Bill noticed and chuckled, tucking a few strands of the human's hair behind his ears. "What are you thinking about?"

Dipper opened his eyes and gave Bill a look that clearly said 'really.' "Why don't you read yourself, genius demon," he joked with a small laugh.

"Boop," Bill poked at Dipper's nose. "No can do, my Sapling, but that would be an invasion of your privacy."

Groaning, good-naturedly Dipper lied his head down again. Not like he's done it before, but he'll ignore that for now.

"What time is it, my gentlemanly demon?" asked Dipper.

Bill was quiet for a moment, possibly turning on one of their phones to check quickly. "Eight o'clock exactly," came the cheerful reply, and a nice warm hand that pat Dipper's soft chocolate curls, wringing a few around his fingers. Dipper hummed in reply and snuggled closer to Bill. 

He might be thankful he got to sleep in more than usual, but he'd be damned to not try at least for a few more minutes before his twin most indefinitely would come raining in on his sleeping parade.

He heard Bill chuckle and almost decided waking up fully so he could spend some time making out with him or whatever, but in the end just ended up snoozing for like another thirty minutes.

"Wake up!"

Dipper shot up, him hitting his head on the ceiling above him, pretty damn hard, too. He groaned at the impact a " _fuck_!" slipping through his gritted teeth, and held his now throbbing head. He vaguely heard Bill telling his sister to fuck off, but in a light-hearted way.

"Are you okay, Pine Tree?"

"Ugh, yeah, I just hit my head, I'll be fine."

"... Can I kiss it better?"

Dipper snorted. "Knock yourself out," he said, offering himself with a tilt of his head.

***

After a few dozen or so kisses later, they get out of the bed and go through a door into the main area. Couches and a small kitchen were in this room of the trailer, the driver's and passenger's seat at the very front.

Pacifica was sitting on one of the chairs in the "living room" with a look of distaste once Dipper and Bill entered. Dipper made a noise of somewhat disgust and completely ignored her, going to one of the couches to sit on and unlock his phone.

On the other hand, Bill just smiled his perfect toothy smile and bowed dramatically. It would've worked better if he was dressed in his normal suit, but he was perfectly comfortable in wearing his Pine Tree's clothing. "Morning, Pacifica," he said in a sultry tone, one Dipper has heard directed at him many times, and he looked up from his phone and glared at the amused demon.

Pacifica flipped her hair behind her and scoffed. "Shut up Cipher and go coddle your boyfriend, he looks like he's about to throw his phone at your head."

Dipper grunted and his gaze went back to his phone. He felt a little irritated on how Bill could just so carelessly throw around his flirting. But he knew he was being unreasonable, because his boyfriend is a demon and it's just his personality, so no reason that he would randomly just cheat on him.

"You got that right Pine Tree," Bill said, sitting down next to Dipper. Dipper jumped a little and looked to his left at his demon. "What happened to 'that would be an invasion of your privacy' stuff?" He deadpanned. Bill shrugged. "You were thinking really loud. How could I not?"

Dipper rolled his eyes with a small smile and asked Pacifica where Mabel was. "Oh, she's in the bathroom wondering whether or not she should put sprinkles in her hair for a snack later," she explained, her features softening at the mention of the other twin. If Bill noticed he didn't say anything.

Just then Mabel burst out of the bathroom, startling almost every except Bill. She walked in the room with a bright smile and a finger pointing to her head. "Look! Sprinkles in my hair! Woop!" She announced happily, walking over to sit next to Pacifica, who in turn looked flushed, a grin on her face.

 _Are you seeing this_ , Dipper asked Bill telepathically. Hey, just because he's human doesn't mean he can't handle the simplest of magic or magic oriented things. Bill does say he's quite gifted in the way of magic. He's actually teaching him a little bit. Dipper enjoys those lessons very much.

 _I do have eyes, Pine Tree_ , came the amused response.

_No! I mean, don't you see how infatuated Pacifica is with my sister? The proof is all right there._

_Hm. I do see your point. Let's not interfere and watch from the sidelines, Sapling. It's more fun that way._

_Fine._

"Alright kiddos, we're pulling over for a quick stretch and some gas. And maybe some snacks. Yeah, definitely some snacks" Stan said from the passenger's seat, twisting around to look at them. Every voiced their agreement as Stan eyed Mabel's head full of sprinkles. He gave her a thumbs up. Everyone laughed.

Soos apparently was still sleeping. He might even sleep the whole day away. Poor guy, Dipper thought, but he really did deserve the sleep, he works really hard. Hopefully he'll be up for lunch.

***

"Bill, what are we doing?"

" _Nothing_ ," Bill sing-songed, pulling along Dipper into the crowded minimart. Dipper tried wrenching his arm from the demon a few times but soon gave up. Demon strength was beyond a human's after all.

He pulled them deeper into the store, nearing the bathrooms toward the back. Dipper snorted. "Did you bring me in here just so I could go with you to pee? You know there's a bathroom in the trailer, right?"

Bill smiled mischievously, turning to give a heated glance to Dipper. "Of course I know there's a bathroom on the trailer." 

And that's all he said.

Dipper tried shooting him confused glances but Bill wasn't looking, adamant on reaching an open bathroom.

Pushing open the door to one of them, Dipper suddenly had an idea of what Bill came here for. " _Bill_ ," he started, his tone berating, but Bill shushed him and closed the door, locking it. He turned toward his confused human and smiled in a predatory way, stalking closer until he pushed Dipper up against the wall right bedside the door.

Dipper squeaked out a protest, but Bill's lips swallowed any more protests that made their way through. Dipper relaxed into the kiss almost immediately, arms coming up to wrap themselves around Bill's head.

They parted, Dipper looking dazed. "You know," he starts, "this is actually really gross kissing in a bathroom-"

Bill cuts him off mid sentence.

"Bill," Dipper moans softly as his demon's lips find their way to his neck, sucking a mark onto the soft skin. 

His canines brush over his sensitive spots, making Dipper suck in a sharp breath through his nose, tilting his head back. " _Dipper_ ," Bill purred, licking a small puncture wound in apology, feeling the human shiver harshly at the contact in his grasp.

Bill then grasped a hold of Dipper's ass and hoisted him up. Dipper nearly shouted in surprise, wrapping his legs around Bill's waist, keeping him locked in place and surrounded in Bill's addicting scent.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before Bill was working on removing Dipper's pants. Dipper didn't even question at this point and helped him. He kicked them off once they were unfastened and helped Bill take off his.

"Why are we doing this," Dipper panted out in between kisses. He was losing himself in the lust fast and was trying to hold on to what sanity he had left.

Bill pressed against Dipper, letting him feel his arousal against his own, pulling his head back to grin. "Why do you think, Pine Tree? You're just so irresistible," he finished his sentence with a soft moan and a flutter of his eyelashes. Dipper had gasped at the sudden feeling of Bill's erection but went along with it. The answer he got was good enough for him, so he let himself get lost in that cloud of heady lust.

Bill was shaking with arousal by the time he materialized a bottle in his left hand. Dipper eyed it with a lustful gaze but asked anyway, "are you serious?"

"Very," was his answer.

Dipper didn't put up any fight since he had to admit he couldn't wait for Bill to fuck him, but really, in a public bathroom? Gross, but he'd make do.

Bill pressed Dipper harder into the wall so he could use both hands to squirt the cool gel onto his right hand, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Dipper shivered and moaned softly once Bill's fingers danced softly over his puckered entrance, circling it until Dipper was whining for more.

The demon obliged, pressing in the first digit and swirling it around, pumping it in and out and in and out until once more Dipper was keening. "Bill, _please_ ," he stressed, pressing himself down on the fingers that breached him deliciously.

"Hold on," Bill chuckled deeply, adding his second and third after Dipper seemed stretched enough. He wiped his fingers and his jeans around his knees and pushed down his and Dipper's boxers, both groaning as the cold harsh air hit their exposed skin. Bill wasted no time in thrusting into that warm heat, pulling moans from the pair in an almost relieved way.

Dipper grinded down onto each thrust, not caring how sweaty he and Bill were getting. He could feel the fire in his gut burn bright, the measure shooting sparks up his body. 

His hair stuck to his forehead, which had Bill slicking it back to gently kiss the human's birthmark. That action made Dipper blush, the bathroom now seemed ten times hotter, making it all feel a lot more provocative.

"Faster," Dipper groaned, resting his head on the wall behind him, exposing his addicting throat to Bill, who used that opportunity to thrust directly into his prostate whilst biting Dipper's neck almost animalisticly.

Dipper choked out a haggard scream and came between them both, hard. He saw white and definitely was is bliss for longer than usual. He felt like it would never stop. The pleasure was almost intensifying with every second that passed. Oh god, was he going to come again? He just came, though.

" _A-agh_ -" was all Dipper could force from his sore throat was one sound too animalistic for well, words, as he felt himself forcibly come again. The hands around Bill's neck went into his hair to grip fistfuls forcefully. It made Bill shiver with pleasure.

This white stayed in his vision after wave after wave of forced or unforced pleasure coursed through his exhausted and thoroughly-fucked body.

His body tensed up in what felt like an eternity long orgasm that would not leave. If he could think coherently, he'd be asking Bill how the fuck he was doing that to him.

Bill on the other hand had already come and was watching in awe at the expressions Dipper made when he came. The first orgasm was Dipper himself, but the second, followed by a close third, was all magic. Fun stuff you can do with it, really

Dipper felt on the verge of passing out after his third and last orgasm of the night. He'd be surprised if his libido was completly messed up after this session. He took heavy breaths, trying to control his racing heart and clouded mind.

"Pine Tree," Dipper vaguely heard his demon whisper. "Are you okay?"

Dipper moved his head and bit and twitched his hand, that's the best he could do at the moment. But he didn't care, all he knew was pleasure, bliss, and Bill. It surrounded him in a cozy blanket and kept him warm and in that cocoon for a very long time. He was spent beyond he ever thought he could be.

A snap of the demon's fingers and they were cleaned up with both of their clothes back on. Dipper still barely registered it, still deep in his space of bliss. Bill admired Dipper, looking at his faraway half-liddes gaze and the state of his disheveled hair and love-bitten neck. He was beyond beautiful.

There was a knock at the door and Bill whipped his head around, feeling a bubble of protectiveness in his chest. With another quick snap of his fingers, they were back in the camper, tucked away safely in a bunk bed. Bill drew his fingers gently through Dipper's soft curls, whispering, "take all the time you need, Pine Tree, I'll be here for you." He placed a soft kiss on Dipper's forehead, not missing the way his mouth quirked up slightly in a smile.

Yeah, Dipper figured he can survive this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me inspired to write, even if it's just a "wtf" or a "bruh" that works too.


End file.
